


Imagine: Saving the Brothers

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Saving, clumsy, imagine, reader - Freeform, saving the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the boys go out on a hunt and you have to rescue them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Saving the Brothers

Three days since you had seen the boys, quickly meaning something went wrong. The plan had been for them to go out and catch a demon, an easy job, but with it close by it shouldn’t have taken more than two days.

You paced the bunker, unsure of what to do. Go after? But where would they have gone? No one was picking up the calls, and they hadn’t exactly left a detailed map of where they were going. In fact, they hadn’t really seen a reason add to tell you the plan.

Your phone buzzes and you whip it out, causing it to be thrown across the room. There was a reason you weren’t allowed out to hunt.

Chasing after it, you find it smashed and the screen barely readable. Even the brick phones were useless against your non-artifactybad luck. Grumbling, you rush it to the table like a wounded bird and place it down gently. Thank the gods that your memory was better than your hand-eye coordination, the number was Sam’s followed with one word.

-Cool-

Cool? Was he fucking serious? Missing, no phone calls and all he has to say to the mountain of texts was cool?!

You toss the phone again; not caring if it explodes against the wall.

Then it hits you.

It wasn’t cool. He meant coal! Coal factory not to far from here! That’s where the demon had been sighted, and sulfur would be poorly masked by the smell!

Your arms wave about as you run in little circles trying to figure out what to do.Sam and Dean needed you! This was your chance to prove yourself!

You run towards your room having the one bag you had, which was already prepped in case of emergency. Holy water, crosses, a knife, clothes and gods’ knows what else.

Clutching it, you make a break for the door and run up the stairs, only stumbling once and rush into the garage. You didn’t have a license, despite your age, for safety reasons, but it didn’t mean you didn’t know how to drive.

You pull one of the keys off the rack, and give the button a smash to find out which one it is before rushing over to it. The convertible, lucky choice!  
The engine turns over without a hitch, and your off, tires screeching out of the garage. You didn’t need directions as you have passed the old coal mine hundreds of times as you would go into town with the boys, so getting there want a problem. Finding out where they were inside was a different story.

As you pull up to the gravel road and come to a stop you stare at the empty Impala. Taking a deep breath you open the door and-

Gah! You forgot about the seat belt didn’t you…

Once you untangled yourself from the stronghold of the vehicle, you reached in for the backpack yanking it off of whatever it was stuck on, ripping a hole right through the bottom. Everything spilled out on the car floor followed by your cursing

Reaching forward you grab two things. Holy water and a knife. If you could at least get to the boys, they may be able to do the rest.

You look up at the tall building and take a deep breath. Putting one foot in front of the other you begin running; you need to get to them as fast as possible.

"Dean! Sam!" You yell once inside. There is a commotion upstairs and you immediately regret the yelling. It was probably a group of demons coming your way.

You race up the stairs just as two of them appear at the top. One rushes down leaping to grab you, but the step falls through under your weight and the demon goes flying over you. The second demon filled man, is right behind him and you hold up the knife plunging it deep into his stomach, using your pinned leg to help their the man over the side. It wouldn’t be long before he would recover though and be right back on your heels.

You pull and tug on your leg, eventually having it spring out, and you’re on your way!

You reach the top of the landing immediately finding the boys tied to always poles, both bloodied and frowning.

"Try not to yell next time you plan on saving someone…" Dean says first.

You rush over to Sam and nod. “Sorry…I didn’t think you’d have company.”

A smile grows onto Sam’s face and he stands up, running his raw wrists. “Thanks. Did you find the knife, one of those demons had it.”

You freeze halfway through Dean’s rope and shake your head. “I…didn’t know…”

A sigh from Dean and he breaks the rest of the flimsy rope and stands. Holding out his hands for your knife you willingly give it over and watch him walk away. Sam comes up from behind and whispers “You did good,” before planting a kiss to the top of your head.

A blush followed by a smile appears on your face, but is short lived as a pair of large, grubby arms wrap around your neck and torso.

"Leaving so soon?" It’s a husky voice, covered by the string southern accent, and from the smell it hasn’t bathed in days. It’s hand quickly covers your nose and mouth though, cutting off any assure and you begin to slap at the greasy hands.

The brothers are standing side by side now, ready to rush forward the second they have the chance.

"Go ahead leave, either the girl dies or you can stay and we can all have a good long chat."

Your body began panicking underneath the man’s arms and they tighten around you. By luck, you kicked up at a nearby pole, forcing the man to stumble back with you. There was a loud crash and you watched as the boys run forward their hands reached out as you’re falling backward with the demon. It wasn’t more than a few seconds and everything goes black.

Unsure of the time pass, the world slowly came into view again and with a serious migraine. You heard choices yelling, but it was scrambled.

Something soft was underneath you and you find yourself holding into one of the sausage hands that had been over your mouth. You scramble off if it, falling for a third time, off the now smashed car. A pair of large hands grab your shoulders and Sam’s eyes meet yours.

"Are you alright?" His hands moved from your face patting you up and down on the limbs to make sure nothing was broken.

Dean is still frowning looking from the car to you before casually making his way over to stab the unconscious demon and come up next to you. “I don’t know if you’ve got the worst or best luck in town sometimes.” A smile finally cracks and he pays your head.

Sam ignored him and lifted you up before you could protest. “You’ve got some damage to your leg and God knows what else. Let’s get back to the bunker before there’s any more trouble from you.”

You rest against him closing your eyes happily before a snack to the head. “You can’t fall asleep smarty pants, you probably have a concussion after a fall like that.”

You blink at Dean as he opens the car for Sam. “Also, how about next time you just walk here, that was a good car back there. Had it been baby, I would have stabbed you myself.” He slams the car door and Sam looks at you surprised before smiling. “He’s not kidding, but I’m glad you’re ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story/oneshots off of requests and imagines that I receive and find through a various sources.


End file.
